Endless Love
by FallingInLoveDreaming
Summary: Jacob made a huge mistake that won't be forgiven so easily by the person who's the reason of his existance, Renesmee. A year ago, she left Forks at the age of six, looking like a twelve year old kid, but now she's back, with her heart fixed and a plan of ignoring Jacob. But will her plan succeed or will Jacob find a way to her heart again? If you want to find out, read the story :)


Renesmee Carlie Cullen known as "Nessie or Ness", nickname given by her best friend/brother/protector/future love/imprint Jacob Black, was a beautiful young girl, with unusual coppery hair color with slight curls falling past her waist, with her mother's deep chocolate brown eyes and with a dimpled smile. She had pale skin and rosy cheeks and unlike her family, her skin glowed a little in the sun. Her aroma was a balance between vampire and human. Right now she looked like a ten or twelve, but she's been on earth five years only. She was super smart, even more than an adult human, and she had a special power. She was able to transmit feelings, dreams and memories by using physical contact only.

She had a lovely family. Everyone loved her, and she loved every single member of her particular family. Her parents called her their "miracle" and her grandpa Charlie loved her just the way she was. He never asked questions about how she grew so fast in such a shot time or why she looked so much like his daughter Bella, he only knew that Ness was his grandaughter and that was fine by him. She was spoiled by her two aunts, Rosalie and Alice. Rose was like a second mom to her, she always looked out for her, taking care of her since she was born. And Alice, well, she was the cool one, using her as a doll and always buying her clothes. Her uncles were like kids when it came to her, always playing with her, watching her fave princess movies and teaching her things that most ladies wouldn't do. As for her grandparents, Esme and Carlisle, they were amazing. Esme loved to cook her different foods and desserts, and even though she prefered blood, she was starting to love the human food. And Carlisle, he always looked out for her, making sure she had a balance between the human and vampire world. And she couldn't forget about her precious Jacob Black, her wolf and imprint. She always knew that Jake imprinted on her the day she was born, she still remenbers how he looked at her, and the way he fell to his knees, so it wansn't a secret. She loved him with all her heart, he was her soulmate and her lover. He was tall and very well built, with his dark skin, short hair and beautiful smile. Yes, she loved him so much sometimes it hurt.

Okey, she may look like a twelve year old girl, but her feelings towards Jake were starting to change, and she didn't see him as a brother anymore, but that's something she was going to keep to herself until she looked more like a woman and less like a kid, even though she was starting to develope her breast and her features were starting to look more mature.

Today was a big day, she was turning six and her aunt Alice was throwing a party for her. Everyone was invited, form the vampires that help in the war with the Voulturis, to the wolfs and even Billy, Charlie and Sue, who was like another grandmother for her, in fact, Ness called her "grandma Sue". Yeah, the party was going to be big and luckly for her human family, the vampires coming were all vegetarian. Alice picked up a really cute dress for her, it was royal blue with some flowers in a really pretty baby blue color, and it had a bow of the same color. She was going to look beautiful.

It was 5pm and everything for the party was more than ready, the only thing left was getting ready. She was in her aunt Rose room with her mom, Alice and Esme, the five of them getting ready, but mostly Ness. They have done her hair, putting it in beautiful bun. Rose gave her as a present a necklace that used to be hers when she was a kid, it was gold with little diamonds all over the really fine chain. Rose told her to wear it in the party and never took it off, because it will give her luck. Ness was so happy with her present, not beacause it looked expensive, but because it was special for her auntie, and now it was special for her too.

When the guests started arriving, Ness was at the front door greeting them and accepting the presents they gave her, but the only persong she wanted to see at the moment was Jake. It was almost 7pm and everyone was there already, well, everyone except Jacob. She was starting to have a bad feeling, she knew that Jake would never miss her birthday, but was that why she was worried, it was something else and she didn't knew what. At 7.20pm Jacob finally arrived, but to her surprise, he wasn't alone, a girl was with her. She was tall, and really pretty, she had brown eyes, her hair wasn't really long but it was blond, it remainded her of honey. She was very well developed, with curves in all the right places, and she was wearing too revealing dress for her liking. Ness didn't understand why this girl was with Jake and in her birthday party, it didn't any make sense. As soon as Jacob saw her, he took the girl's hand (another thing that didn't make sense) and mede his way over her. He dropped the mistery girl's hand and gave Ness a bear hug.

"Hey birthday girl, how are you?" he said while giving her his present. She looked at him and smile.

"Fine thanks" she looked at the present and opened it. It was a beautiful charm breacelet, with four pendants, one of a wolf, another of a moon, a sun and a heart.

"Wow Jake, it's beautiful!" she said giving her best friend a hug.

"Want me to put it on?" Jake told her smiling. Ness nodded and gave him her wrist. It looked beautiful on her, and it made her smile even more. But then she notice the girl standing behind Jake, and when he saw her look at the mistery girl, he stood up and took her hand.

"Ness, this is my girlfriend Jessica. Jessica this is Renesmee" Ness stood there, in shock. Jacob had a girlfriend? Since when? It was normal that a wolf, already having an imprint could date other girls? Ness was so confused at the moment, she didn't knew what to think. And he didn't present her as "Renesmee his imprint" or "Renesmee his best friend" not even like "Renesmee his little sister", she was just Renesmee.

"Nice to meet you kid" said Jessica bent down to her level and put her hand out for her to shake. Ness just looked at her, then at her hand and again at her, but never accepting her hand. Jessica's smile feaded and stood up again. It was an uncomfortable situation. Ness just couldn't believe it, Jacob Black, HER Jake, HER imprint had a girlfriend. She was just in pure shock. Jacob just looked at her, whatching her expression. He could feel the tension.

"Thanks for coming to my party, enjoy the rest of the evening" was all that Ness said to them before walking away with her head down and with her aura much less happy.

Nessie walked away from them, feeling like crying. She went outside, away from the laughs and smiles, away from the happines. She just wanted to be alone. She sat at the porch stairs and looked at the already dark sky. It was almost black. She looked at her wrist and observed the bracelet. She considerd taking it off, but finally decided against it. Not wanting to be so close to them she got up and went for a walk, that would help her feel more like herself again before going back to the party, her birthday party. She walked and walked until she was tired enough to even think about that girl, Jessica, who was dating her Jake.

When she was coming back to the house, she heard a noise. It sounded like if someone needed help, the person was breathing hard, like if he or she was gasping for air. She went closer to the sound determinated to help the poor human that was having breathing problems, but when she got near enough to see what was going on, she almost scream. There were Jacob and his girlfriend, almost naked. He had her pressed against a tree and was sucking her nipple. Ness wasn't an expert in the sexual aspect of life, but she was smart enough to know that they were going to have sex right there, in the woods, on her birthday. She was so angry at him for doing this to her, because he was suposed to only love her, and wait for her until she was old enough to be in a relationship with him. What she was seeing only broke her heart even more, but she wasn't going to let him do it, not ine her birthday at least.

"Jacob?!" she screamed. Jake turned around and found Ness looking at him with disapproving eyes.

"No Ness, it's not what it looks like, I swear!" he told her while tucking himself in his jeans again. Ness looked at him and then run away from.

"I'm sorry Jess, but I can not let her go like this" she told his girlfriend before going to look for Ness, without waiting fr her answer. He knew that having a girlfriend was a bad idea, mostly because he already had an imprint, and he was suposed to love her more than anything in this world and never cause her any harm. But lately he couldn't stop thinking of how much he was going to hate himself when Ness started to turn into a young woman and his feeling made him want to fuck her every now and then. It made him sick, because she was only six.

He was looking for her, but couldn't find her anywhere. But luck was on his side, and a wind coming from the north brought her scent, guiding him to where she was. Turns out that Ness was brathing hard against a tree, her beautiful bun almost undone form her running. Her face was flushed and there were tears in her eyes. Jake thought that it was because she was scared. When he approched her, she turn around to look at him.

"Ness, I'm so sorry. I didn't meant for you to see that." so he wasn't sorry for hurting her, but because he didn't wanted her to watch what he was about to do with the blond. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and started running again, at vampire speed. Jacob was surprised, Ness has never walked away from him, lets not say run. He undressed himself, tied his pants to his ankle and shift. He then started running after Nessie, looking for her.

Ness run as fast as she could, knowing that Jacob was chasing her. Ness found a cave near a waterfall and hide there, hoping that the sound of the water would distract Jacob and made him keep running. But Jacob wasn't a fool, and found her spot. He shifted again, put on his jeans and went for her.

"Ness" she looked up and cursed under her breath, she should have known that he would found her.

"Look, I know that you are scared but-"

"I'm not scared Jacob, I'm angry" she cut Jacob off. He looked at her with surprise "Angry because you are suposed to love me and not anothe girl. Angry because yo arrived late to my birthday party. Angy because you showed up with her. And disapointed because you where going to have sex with her near my house, on my birthday party, on my special day, knowing that I'm your imprint" Jacob just stood there, speachless. He didn't knew that Ness took the imprint bond so seriously already. Ness stood up and left the cave.

"I should get going back to the party, it almost time to blow the candles of the cake" and with that she tried to leave, but Jake took her arm and spoon her around, kneeling to her eye level.

"I love you Ness, I really do. And I'm sorry" he looked embarrased.

"It's just that I don't get it Jacob. You always told me that a wolf with an imprint never looked at other girls, because they weren't interested in nothing more than the imprint. But here you are, with a girlfriend, forgetting about me, you imprint. I don't understand. Or either I'm not your imprint, or you just don't care abot the bond" she told him seriously. And seeing that he didn't respond she felt even more depressed "I got to go Jacob, I'll see you later... or not." and with that she left, leaving Jake pretty confused and feeling like shit.

That was the day of her birthday party. After it, Jacob talked to Nessie and told her how much he loved her, and that he couldn't explain to her why he had a girlfriend, but that his love for her would never change. Ness still didn't like the idea of Jake dating another girl taht wasn'r her, but kind of accepted. She thought that even if Jake had a girlfriend she would always come first. But she was also wrong in that part, little by little Jacob started to push her away, missing their dates, ignoring her calls, telling her that he would call later, but he never returned them. Ness was getting really pissed off with his actitude, he promised to always be there for her, but he wasn't staying true to his word. She hoped that even though he was changing, he wouldn't miss their date, at least not today, which was really important for them. Today was the very first day that Ness was allowed to go hunting alone with Jacob, she remembered that he was so proud of her for catching a deer perfectly that he decided that they would remember this day forever. Normally they would go hunting to a private place that only they knew. She called Jacob yesterday telling him to not forget, an he promised to be there very puntual to spend the day with her.

Well, turns out that he wasn't puntual at all, in fact, he never came. Nessie was so disapointed and so hurt that she didn't want to see Jake in a very long time. She spent their special day crying in her room, alone, because her parents were visiting Bella's dad since she was supposed to be with Jacob. She didn't called them though, she didn't want to bother them. Later that day she recived two calls, one of her parents telling her that they would be at the main house, and the other one from Jacob, saying how sorry he was and that he would came later to see her. Nessie didn't said anything, only hung up when he was done talking.

At 10.30pm Jacob was waiting for her outside. She made her way downstairs and went outside. Jake went to hug her, but she moved.

"Look Ness, I'm really sorry about not coming today, it's just that..." he didn't knew how to tell her that he has spent the day with Jessica. First fucking her and then going shopping with her.

"What, Jacob. What in the world was more important that spending this day with me?" she asked, feeling her anger raising with each word.

"It's just that... I spent the day..." he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

"Tell me already Jacob!" Ness yelled at him.

"I spent the day with Jessica. She had to go shopping and I went with her" he said looking at the ground. Ness couldn't believe it, he missed their special day just so he could go shopping with his girlfriend.

"And you didn't thought of calling? You know, instead of keeping me here waiting for you two hours!" she wanted to hurt him so badly for doing this to her.

"I knew you were going to be angry at me!" he yelled.

"Of course Jacob! I'm angry at you because it's been months since the last time we hung out. And everytime I call you, you don't answer the phone, or you tell me that you would call me later and you never do it. I'm angry because you miss all our dates, sometimes you call me to say you are not coming and sometimes you just don't show up. You are suposed to love me, to be my best friend, my brother. Normally you would have decided to spend time with me instead of spending time with her, Jacob. I just don't get it, on my birthday you told me that nothing would change, and in case you didn't notice Jaco Black, everything has changed! And I thought that even though you never came to our other dates, you would came to this one, because it was special. But I guess I was wrong again." she finished. she was screaming at him for everything he has done in the past months, and even though he knew she was right, the tone she was using with him made him angry.

"And what if I've been missing our dates! And what if I want to spend time with my girlfriend, fucking her! It's none of your business. And you are just and spoiled little kid, and I know that you are my imprint, but if you ever thought that I was going to be with you when you were older you were pretty damn wrong. I would never be with someone like you, half human and half vampire." the moment those words were out of his mouth, he regreted them. Just the look on Ness face, his Ness, made him want to kill himself. Then Nessie started to cry, something he'd never seen her do since she was a baby.

"Go fuck youself Jacob, or even better, go fuck your precious girlfriend. You and I are over as best friends, siblings and whatever other thing you thought we were. And I hope that you can imprint in Jessica, because you are not going to see me again. And I hope that being away from your imprint hurts you, and that you suffer all the pain that I'm feeling now. And I'd love to wish you deadth, but I can't, because even if I'm angry at you, part of my heart still loves you, but don't worry, I will learn to kill that love and get over you." and with that she went inside the house and up to her room. She could still feel Jacob outside, and she wanted to cut all type of conection with him, so she did the only thing she had in mind at that moment. She opened her window and throw him his birthday present. Jacob picked it up and looked at the object, and finally he catched the message. When Jacob dissapear in the woods, she allowed herself to cry again.

Ness didn't remember how much time she had spent crying or when she fall asleep on the floor. She only knew that when she got up, her parents were by her side, wanting an explanation. She told them everything that happened yesterday night outside the house. Bella couldn't believe how much Jake had changed, and how badly he had hurt her daughter and his imprint. On the other side, Edward just wanted to kill that wolf for making his precious little daughter cry, but he also knew that by doing that he would only make things worse than they already were, so he decided to just be a dad and take care of his baby girl.

"Mom, dad. I don't want to be here anymore, please sent me away, to England or I don't know, but please, don't make me stay here. I don't want to." If vampires could cry they both would be in tears by now. They didn't want to let her baby girl go, but they understood her completly, and as much as they wanted to keep her there, they knew that she would ant to go out eventually, and that there was always the possibility of running into Jacob. So since they knew that Alice and Jasper were going to travel around the world, they decided to let her go with them. Both her uncles were ok with the idea, and they promised to take really good care of her and sent pictures every now and then. And with that, Ness left Forks with her uncles, feeling determinated to forget Jacob.

Mean while, Jacob didn't knew what was he going to do to fix this huge mess, and to make things worse, he discovered that Jessica, the girl that had come between him and Nessie, was cheating on him. It's true that he's hurt his imprint and the love of his life, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and all because of a slut. He didn't knew why, but he was obssesed with her. He was so obssesed that he even stopped hunging out with his imprint. He also knew that ignoring Ness was the biggest mistake of his life, he changed her love and company over a good pussy, and that would hunt him forever. He would have to work really hard to earn Nessie's trust and love again. So after deciding that he was done feeling like shit, he went to the main Cullen house, hoping that Ness would be there, but when he arrived, Bella told him that her daughter was gone because of him, and that made him feel even more guilty. Saying sorry, he left. The part that suprised Bella and the rest of the Cullens, except Rosalie, was that they didn't hate Jake, they were disapointed for being so stupid.


End file.
